


Как ни назови

by EvaVerso



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>База на горе Справедливости скомпрометирована, и Супербою нужно где-нибудь остановиться. Лоис Лейн оказывается лучшим вариантом. Это влечет за собой уроки по искусству журналистики (а также по взломам и проникновениям, и все ради справедливости).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как ни назови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225574) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> This is a translation into Russian of amazing work "By Any Other Name" by Traincat.   
> Thank you very much for your permission! 
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Superbats Family.

Иногда Лоис думала, что ей стоило бы выбрать более безопасную профессию. Она могла бы быть бухгалтером или, может, одной из тех сумасшедших, что вязали свитера для собачек. А еще она могла совместить эти две профессии и считать налоги владельцев померанских шпицей.

Она скинула свои туфли на каблуках и осторожно глянула через край крыши. Падать до земли было далеко, но, если она приземлится на один из мусорных контейнеров, то, возможно, с ней все будет в порядке. Оглянувшись на соседнюю крышу, Лоис сделала шумный вдох.

С лестницы донеслись крики, загремели шаги, и Лоис напряглась.

Сейчас или никогда. Она сможет сделать это.

Отступив от края на несколько шагов, она убедилась, что диск был надежно спрятан в ее кармане, и бросилась бежать. Она прыгнула как раз в тот момент, когда дверь на крышу распахнулась.

Кто-то поймал ее в полете, сильные руки обхватили ее со спины и под коленями. Вопреки себе, она рассмеялась и почувствовала облегчение, обняв его за шею.

– Откуда ты всегда знаешь, когда меня нужно спасать? – спросила она, но стоило ей поднять взгляд, и она увидела вовсе не голубые глаза цвета неба и не идеальный локон на лбу. Это лицо было наполовину закрыто маской летучей мыши.

– Благодаря устройствам слежения, – ответил Бэтмен.

Они приземлились в ближайшем переулке, и он поставил ее на ноги с удивительной нежностью. Ночь была прохладной, и она вздрогнула, потому что осталась в одних чулках. Лоис обхватила свои плечи руками.

– Не мог спасти меня прежде, чем я скину туфли? – поинтересовалась она. Было сложно сказать из-за темноты и этой глупой маски, но ей показалось, будто он выгнул бровь.

– У меня есть для вас предложение, мисс Лейн, – произнес он. – Но вы должны понять... оно очень секретно. О нем никто не должен знать.   
Лоис нахмурилась.

– Я репортер, Бэтмен, – сказала она. – Я _разоблачаю_ секретную информацию. И чем оно будет полезно для меня?

– В обмен я гарантирую эксклюзивное интервью с Брюсом Уэйном, – предложил он. Лоис фыркнула.

– И как ты собираешься заманить его на интервью? – поинтересовалась она.

– У меня есть свои методы, – ответил он. Лоис была почти уверена, что обычные методы Бэтмена включали в себя подвешивание людей на высоких зданиях и на эстакадах. Кларк уверял ее, что Бэтмен не совсем (не всегда) так поступает, но в тот момент он отводил взгляд, что он всегда делал, когда лгал ей.

– А что, если меня не интересует интервью с Брюсом Уэйном? – спросила она.

– Заинтересует, – ответил он. – Ходят слухи, что он намеревается выкинуть нечто _весьма_ скандальное.

***

_"Одна из баз Лиги Справедливости была скомпрометирована. Мы продолжаем расследование, но пока ее жителям нужно место, чтобы переждать некоторое время. Один из них уже обеспечен убежищем. Что касается остальных..."_

Вот почему в субботу Лоис стояла перед дверью дома Уэстов. Она сняла свои солнечные очки, поправила пиджак и отрывисто постучала в дверь.

Ей открыл рыжеволосый мальчишка. На его веснушчатом лице застыло ошарашенное выражение.

– Вот же мне привалило! – выпалил он.

– _Уоллес Уэст!_ – из кухни в глубине доме донесся женский голос и звон посуды в раковине.

– Нет, но тебе привалит, если речь идет о том, о чем я думаю. От кого ты этого набрался? От Зеленой Стрелы? – парировала Лоис. Мальчишка покраснел, и она откинулась на дверной косяк, уставившись на него. – Дай-ка угадаю... Кид Флэш?

Теперь краска залила его лицо до самых ушей.

– Да, мэм, – пробормотал он. Она рассмеялась и протянула руку.

– Зови меня Лоис, Кид, – сказала она. – Я ищу Супербоя.

– Верно, – кивнул он. – Я знал, что... _Мам!_ За Супи приехали!

***

Бэтмен показывал ей фотографии, и она отметила сходство, но увидеть вживую все оказалось иначе. У Супербоя были такие же глаза, как у Супермена, его форма челюсти, сильные плечи. Но не было его обаяния. Супермен приносил с собой ощущения безопасности, уверенности и силы, и, что более важно, доброты.

От Супербоя же по большей части исходили волны ярости. Они окружали его, словно грозовые тучи, и в течение всего пути домой Лоис то и дело кидала взгляды в сторону пассажирского сиденья, на котором он устроился. Супербой же вообще не смотрел на нее.

– Эй, – она наконец нарушила молчание. – Как тебя зовут?

– Супербой, – ответил он. Лоис подавила желание закатить глаза.

– Нет, дружок, – она попыталась снова. – Твое настоящее имя.

Его лицо окаменело, и он ссутулился, сгорбив плечи.

– У меня его нет, – произнес он, уставившись на свои колени.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду... – начала Лоис, и в этот момент автостраду сотряс взрыв. Лоис ударила по тормозам и постаралась выровнять машину, чтобы та не врезалась во впередиидущую.

Она полагала, что не должна была удивиться, когда машина все равно попала в аварию. Лоис дернулась, уткнувшись в руль. Позади раздались раздраженные крики мужчины из пострадавшей машины, но это оказалось меньшей из ее проблем, когда она оглянулась на пассажирское сиденье и заметила, что Супербой исчез.

– Ладно, разберемся, – пробормотала Лоис, распахнув дверь со своей стороны.

***

Лоис не понадобились ее убийственные навыки репортера, чтобы найти Супербоя. Когда нужно было отследить пропавшего супергероя, стоило придерживаться одного простого правила – следовать за разрушениями.

Когда она пробиралась сквозь толпу людей, собравшихся у края автострады, кто-то поймал ее за руку и сказал "мэм, здесь небезопасно", но она только отмахнулась и нырнула под заграждение.

Там, возле дороги, в дымящемся кратере, Супербой сражался с кем-то громадным, чудовищным и сверхъестественным. Оно рычало, возвышаясь на своих задних лапах. Супербой зарычал в ответ и бросился на врага.

Лоис замерла на месте и наблюдала, пока монстр не упал сверху на Супербоя, вместе со своими зубами, когтями и шипами. А она была как раз из тех несокрушимых людей, которых хлебом не корми, но дай вмешаться куда-нибудь. Лоис схватила камень.

– Эй, уродец! – выкрикнула она. Кто-то схватил ее за воротник пиджака, пытаясь оттащить обратно за заграждение, но она пихнула его локтем в лицо, высвободив руку. – Да, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Она швырнула камень. Он угодил монстру прямо в голову, но не нанес ему ни малейшего вреда, и на мгновение она подумала, что ничего не добилась. Затем один глаз существа уставился в ее сторону.

Все дальнейшее произошло слишком быстро. Существо вскочило, люди закричали, а Лоис машинально попыталась защитить себя, выставив руки перед собой и зажмурившись.

Но удара так и не последовало. Она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой Супербоя. Тот плечом удерживал громадную тушу монстра.

– Не смей ее трогать! – прорычал он достаточно громко, чтобы у Лоис зазвенело в ушах. Монстр давил изо всех сил, и ноги Супербоя скользнули по земле. Он бросил на Лоис короткий взгляд, полный паники. Она крепко уперлась ногами в землю, хотя прекрасно понимала, что не сможет ничего сделать, если он продолжит скользить, и коснулась руками его плеча.

– Надери ему задницу, – кивнула она. Паника в его взгляде сменилась чем-то другим, и его губы слегка дрогнули.

Он с рыком устремился на врага.

***

Когда пыль осела, Супербой стоял на ногах. Он выглядел потрепанным и помятым, но, кроме беспорядочно растрепанных волос и разорванной в клочья футболки, больше он не пострадал.

– Тебе понадобится новая, – заметила Лоис, остановившись на краю кратера. Супербой осмотрел свою футболку. Он подергал за оторванные края, приподняв их, словно пытался сложить букву "S" обратно. Затем поднял на нее взгляд.

– У меня их тонна, – сказал он с ухмылкой.

***

– Тебе нужно имя, – позже Лоис продолжила разговор, стоя в дверном проеме своей кухоньки.

– Мне неплохо и без него, – ответил Супербой, скрестив руки. Он был одет в единственную мужскую футболку, которая обнаружилась в квартире у Лоис – и неудивительно, что она принадлежала Кларку. Это была одна из его ужасно старых спортивных футболок, которая смотрелась на нем слишком маленькой. Но на Супербое она висела, будучи ему широкой в плечах, и, казалось, что ему в ней не комфортно.

– Да ну? – Лоис выгнула бровь, и Супербой дернулся. – Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы у тебя было имя?

– Нет, – пробормотал Супербой, опустив взгляд. – Да. Может быть... _Я не знаю!_

Крик прозвучал так громко, что вызвал эхо. Было хорошо, что соседи и так уже давно ее ненавидели. Ну, и не то, чтобы новую выбоину на стене не смогут закрыть одна или две фотографии.

– Прости, – выпалил он, отдергивая свой кулак.

– Я потеряла свой залоговой депозит сотню лет назад, – отмахнулась Лоис. – Тебе полегчало?

– Не особо, – признал он. – Черная Канарейка говорит, что мне нужно работать над своим гневом.

– Не могу с этим поспорить, – заметила Лоис. – Но, слушай, ты же не расколол мою стену. Это уже что-то.

Супербой снова теребил край футболки и оглядывал гостиную Лоис так, словно он никогда прежде не видел ни одной гостиной. Его взгляд скользнул по телевизору, книжным полкам, ее единственному растению в горшке (искусственному, ведь настоящие продолжали гибнуть в ее руках. Как-то однажды, на день рождение, Кларк подарил ей кактус, и она умудрилась погубить его уже через две недели) и остановился на маленькой коллекции фотографий.

Он долго и упорно разглядывал одну посередине: они с Кларком были сфотографированы на рождественской вечеринке в редакции "Дейли Плэнет". Он обнимал ее за талию со спины, устроив подбородок на ее плече. Его глаза светились нечеловечески ярко за стеклами очков.

Супербой разглядывал снимок несколько минут. Лоис уже было подумала, что он что-нибудь скажет на счет него, но он промолчал.

– Бэтмен говорил, что ты знаешь Супермена, – наконец вымолвил он. – Вот почему он отправил меня к тебе.

– Конечно, я его знаю, – ответила Лоис. Супербой взволнованно заерзал, уставившись на ковер.

– Он говорил что-нибудь обо мне? – спросил он совсем тихо. Лоис сжала губы в тонкую линию.

– Пойдем, малыш, – сказала она через мгновение, взяв его за плечо и потянув в сторону кухни. – Давай лучше найдем тебе что-нибудь попить.

***

Когда рассвет только занимался, Лоис выползла из своей спальни со смартфоном в руках, поплотнее завернувшись в полотенце. В сети только что появились новости о сумасбродных выходных Брюса Уэйна, в которых оказались задействованы известные и только восходящие актрисы, милая женщина-сенатор, лемур с полосатым хвостом и джакузи, судя по фотографиям и дерганной видеозаписи откуда-то со стороны. На одной из фотографий Уэйн выглядел чрезвычайно самодовольным и бессовестным. Его тринадцатилетний приемный сын выглядел не менее самодовольно.

Лоис раздраженно вздохнула. Ее не сильно интересовало это интервью, но Уэйн обладал достаточно известным именем, чтобы отказываться от него, да и Бэтмен уже пообещал ей заполучить Уэйна.

Она совершенно забыла о мальчишке, спящем на ее диване, пока не приступила ко второй чашке кофе. Когда она выглянула из комнаты, ничего не казалось сломанным.

Видимо, в какой-то момент в течение ночи Супербой скатился с дивана на пол. Он завернулся в одеяла, которые она одолжила ему, словно в кокон, и виднелась лишь его макушка.

– Ну, – пробормотала Лоис себе под нос, потягивая кофе. – Полагаю, некоторые вещи просто заложены в генах.

***

Супербой уставился на очки, словно думал, что они укусят его.

– Зачем? – только и произнес он. Лоис раздраженно вздохнула, сдувая упавшую на лицо прядь волос.

– Ты не такой уж и безызвестный, с большой буквой "S" на твоей груди или без нее, – ответила она. Она открыла на своем телефоне фотографию, одну из тех, что были сделаны во время инцидента на автостраде, и показала ему. – А это обеспечит тайну твоей личности.

– Как солнечные очки Робина, – нахмурился Супербой. – Но только эти с прозрачными стеклами. Как они должны сохранить мою личность в тайне?

Очки были в тонкой оправе и не имели ничего общего с массивной черной оправой Кларка, но их сходство, тем не менее, бросалось в глаза. Лоис полагала, что с этим она точно ничего не могла поделать. Даже если бы она запихнула Супербоя в сшитый на заказ смокинг, он все равно бы казался похожим на Кларка. Но сейчас он хотя бы не выглядел высоким и сильным супергероем.

– Черт возьми, если бы я знала, – призналась Лоис, подперев рукой подбородок. – Но, несмотря ни на что, это работает. – Она наклонилась к нему и взлохматила ему волосы. Теперь они торчали во всех направлениях, и Супербой нахмурился, но она только ухмыльнулась. – Идеально.

***

Супербою нужно было имя, хотя бы на несколько дней. Она не могла взять его в редакцию "Дейли Плэнет" без него, ведь оправдание _"простите, моя религия не позволяет мне назвать вам свое имя до нашей свадьбы, но в таком случае, вы будете должны мисс Лейн двадцать семь коз"_ вряд ли бы сработало в здании, полном репортеров.

Большинство имен, которые она выбрала, начинались на букву "К", и она пыталась доказать себе, что так вышло случайно.

Нахмурив брови, он изучил лист, а затем поднял на нее взгляд.

– Какое из них считается хорошим? – спросил он.

– Они все хорошие, – ответила Лоис. Ну, может быть кроме имени Хогарт. По большей части она сунула его в список ради шутки. – Выбери то, которое нравится тебе больше.

– Но они все кажутся мне одинаковыми, – возразил он, и, снова нахмурившись, уставился на лист. Лоис закатила глаза за его спиной и посмотрела на часы.

В итоге все закончилось тем, что он закрыл глаза и ткнул в первое попавшееся имя. И разумеется, так совпало, что от ткнул в Хогарта. Лоис переместила его палец чуть выше, на имя Коннер.

Он открыл глаза и вопросительно взглянул на него, шепча его так, словно пробовал имя на вкус.

– Тебе нравится, Коннер? – спросила Лоис.

Он снова уставился на нее своими удивительными голубыми глазами, широко распахнув их. Эмоции впервые так открыто читались на его лице.

– Я не знаю, – признался он. – Оно кажется мне странным.

– Ну, позже ты всегда сможешь сменить его, – сообщила ему Лоис. Не в состоянии удержаться, она снова взлохматила ему волосы. Он дернулся, скривился, но не отстранился.

– Но с именами так не делают, – серьезно заявил он. Лоис только фыркнула.

– Ты будешь удивлен, дружок.

***

Затем она купила Коннеру клетчатую рубашку на пуговицах и толстовку большого размера. На толстовке был нарисован логотип футбольной команды Метрополиса, а рубашка тоже оказалась на два размера больше необходимо. Ее воротник никак не хотел стоять прямо, и неважно, сколько раз Коннер поправлял его.

– Ты помнишь нашу легенду? – спросила она, когда они подошли к зданию Дейли Плэнет.

– Я твой кузен из другого города, – ответил он.

– Верно, – кивнула Лоис. – А если кто-нибудь начнет задавать лишние вопросы?

– Спросить их что-нибудь в ответ, – произнес он. – И не прекращать спрашивать.

– Из тебя уже получается отличный репортер, – она щелкнула пальцами.

Взгляд Коннера задержался на золотом глобусе.

– Ты работаешь здесь? – произнес он почти застенчиво.

– Тебе нравится? – спросила Лоис. Он кивнул, слегка распахнул рот. Они несколько минут стояли в тени здания, пока Коннер не осознал, что продолжает пялиться. Он тут же оторвал взгляд от глобуса.

– Мне кажется, тут неплохо, – ответил он и скрестил руки в защитном жесте. Лоис ухмыльнулась про себя и придержала для него дверь.

***

Кларку хватило только одного взгляда на Коннера, и он сразу же попытался спрятаться за ближайшим столом. Он жался по углам, избегал зрительных контактов и ронял вещи. Лоис не особо верила в нечто такое (как вообще так вышло, что Супермен боялся какого-то мальчишку?), но Бэтмен оказался совершенно прав. Лоис даже слегка осклабилась.

В 11:05 Лоис отправила Коннера принести ей кофе. Тот факт, что как раз в этот момент Кларк находился возле кофейника, играл ей только на руку.

В 11:07 сломался ксерокс. Похоже, Кларк вывел его из строя в своих попытках сбежать. (К счастью, в редакции Дейли Плэнет случались катастрофы и похлеще, примерно пять-шесть раз в год, если им везло, и никто не обратил внимание на дымящийся ксерокс).

Во время обеда Лоис ворвалась в туалет.

– Лоис! – подскочил Джимми. Он поспешно застегнул ширинку, а на его лице был написан ужас.

Она ткнула большим пальцем в сторону двери.

– Вон, – велела она.

– Но... – начал он. – Это же _мужской_ туалет!

– Вон! – повторила Лоис. Она молчаливо ждала, пока он, кидая на нее щенячьи взгляды, помоет руки и, наконец, выскользнет за дверь. Она захлопнула ее за ним и оглядела остальную часть туалета. – Кларк, я знаю, что ты здесь.

Из последней кабинки послышался многозначительный кашель. Лоис открыла ее и обнаружила Кларка. Тот сидел на унитазе, полностью одетый, и держал в руках половинку сэндвича.

– Серьезно? – она выгнула бровь. – Ну вот серьезно?

– Пообедаешь со мной? – робко спросил он. Лоис зашла в кабинку и закрыла дверь за собой. В ней было тесновато, поэтому она встала между ног Кларка и уперлась руками себе в бока.

– Ты обедаешь в туалетной кабинке в попытках спрятаться от мальчишки, – сказала Лоис. – Кларк, я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько подумал над тем, что привело тебя к этому невероятно постыдному моменту.

Он неловко поежился.

– Это ведь ты привела его сюда. И это плохая идея, вдруг кто-нибудь заметит то, как он похож на меня – или он сам заметит, что похож на меня. Что мне прикажешь тогда делать? Посмеяться и сказать "эй, ты прав, возможно, мы дальние родственники?" Как долго продержится его прикрытие? Тебе стоило оставить его дома.

– Он ребенок, Кларк, его нельзя оставлять одного на целый день, – ответила она. – Вспомни, что случилось с кактусом!

Кларк завозился со своими очками.

– Он не кактус, Лоис, – заметил он.

– Нет, – ответила она. – Определенно не кактус.

Кларк вздрогнул и ссутулил плечи, жестко обрисовавшиеся под его помятой рубашкой.

– У меня уже был подобный разговор, Сама Знаешь с Кем, – сказал он, словно подчеркивал конец их беседы.

– Как и у меня, – ответила Лоис. Она снова уперлась руками в бока. – Он твой сын, Кларк.

– Он не мой сын, – Кларк нахмурился. – Он не... он не _ребенок_ , Лоис, он шестнадцатилетний мальчик, который...

– Как показывает практика, шестнадцатилетние мальчики то и дело бегают к своим отцам, – оборвала его Лоис, вытянув руку.

– Большинство шестнадцатилетних мальчиков не вырастают в капсуле, – снова возразил Кларк, и теперь нахмурилась Лоис.

– А большинство репортеров не прилетают с других планет, – отрезала она. – Да, ситуация странная. Но жизнь вообще странная штука, Кларк. Так что уж будь любезен.

Кларк беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, затем покраснел и отвел взгляд.

– Я не знаю, чего он хочет от меня, – наконец выдал он, стиснув руку на своем колене.

– Он хочет узнать тебя ближе, – ответила Лоис. Кларк промолчал. Уголок его рта слегка дернулся вниз. И Лоис вздохнула. – Знаешь что, Кларк, забудь об этом.

– Вот так просто? – он нахмурился, когда она распахнула дверь кабинки.

– Не то, что мы не продолжим этот разговор позже, – Лоис оглядела свое отражение в зеркале. – Но если я не потороплюсь, то опоздаю на интервью.

– Ох, верно, – Кларк начал вставать, но Лоис наградила его взглядом.

– А ты куда собрался?

– Эм, – Кларк замер, положив руку на дверь кабинки. Он казался удивленным. – С тобой? На наше интервью?

– Ты не идешь, – отрезала Лоис. – А вот Коннеру бы не помешал подобный опыт. Кому-то же надо учить его жизни.

– Допросы теперь относятся к жизненно-важным навыкам? – спросил Кларк. Он замер, сгорбившись. На мгновение он сжал пальцы на дверце, и что-то промелькнуло на его лице. Затем он спросил совсем тихо. – Коннер?

– Ну я же не могу постоянно звать его "эй, ты", – Лоис уже стояла у двери. – Ему нужно имя.

Прежде чем уйти, она еще раз окинула Кларка взглядом. Он казался потерянным.

***

Интервью закончилось криками, появлением вооруженной охраны и несколькими разбитыми компьютерами.

Коннер мгновенно все понял и бросился бежать.

– Вот так обычно проходят интервью? – спросил он с задумчивым видом, когда бросил стол в их преследователей.

– Только если ты со мной, – беззаботно ответила Лоис, не сбившись с ритма бега. Она схватила Коннера за запястье и резко потянула его влево, к пожарной лестнице. – Тебе ведь нравится такое времяпровождение?

Он слегка улыбнулся ей.

– Кажется, я чувствую поправимое*, – сказал он. Лоис не имела ни малейшего понятия, о чем он.

***

Спустя два дня и прошедший без последствий для них судебный процесс Кларк остановился возле ее стола. Если быть точнее, он болтался поблизости уже больше часа, и наконец подошел, но только тогда, когда Джимми увел Коннера взглянуть на какие-то фотографии звезд или что-то в этом духе.

– Я слышал, что интервью прошло хорошо, – начал он, не вынимая рук из карманов. – Знаешь, учитывая все произошедшее в ходе него.

– Коннер буквально рожден для того, чтобы убегать от вооруженной охраны, – сказала ему Лоис. Кларк вздрогнул.

– Я понял, что я у тебя в немилости, – произнес он. Вытащив руки из карманов, он продолжил едва различимым шепотом. – Можно спросить, почему ты выбрала это имя?

– Оно было в списке, – Лоис пожала плечами. – И он сам выбрал его. Ну, вообще-то, он выбрал имя Хогарт, поэтому ты просто можешь поблагодарить меня за то, что теперь его зовут Коннер.

– Хогарт? – повторил Кларк. Он выгнул шею и взглянул на Джимми и Коннера, который наклонился над столом Джимми с сосредоточенным видом. Ольсен смеялся, его руки замерли над клавиатурой, пока Коннер спрашивал его о чем-то, что Лоис не могла расслышать (а Кларк, без сомнения, мог). Уголки губ Кларк слегка дрогнули вверх.

– Он... – Кларк запнулся, словно у него во рту пересохло. – Он уже... он уже догадался? На счет меня?

– Если и догадался, – Лоис делала пометки в своем желтом разлинованном блокноте. – То мне об этом он ничего не сказал. Кстати, Кларк... у тебя еще сохранились заметки с тех пор, как ты писал статью о шокирующем количестве безответственных отцов в Метрополисе?

Кларк наградил ее взглядом.

– Знаешь, я ожидал чего-то подобного от Бэтмена... – пробормотал он, уходя.

***

– Мистер Кент не смотрит на меня, – неожиданно заявил Коннер поверх коробочек с едой на вынос (тайской, которую он выбрал после того, как они добрых полчаса изучали меню, завалявшееся у Лоис в ящике стола).

– Правда? – спросила Лоис с набитым лапшой ртом.

– Кроме тех моментов, когда он думает, что я не смотрю на него, – нахмурился Коннер. – Джимми сказал мне, что он вроде как очень застенчивый.

– Некоторые люди бывают застенчивыми, – ответила Лоис. – Передай мне цыпленка?

– Только вот у Джимми нет суперслуха, – продолжил он, передавая контейнер с едой. Его нахмуренное выражение лица сменилось задумчивым. – Эти очки не так хорошо скрывают тайну личности, как ты думаешь.

Лоис не сдержалась. Она отложила палочки и рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

***

_От кого: C.Kent@dplanet.net_  
Кому: L.Lane@dplanet.net  
Тема: Как он поживает? 

Текстовое поле в е-мейле пустовало. Лоис выгнула бровь. Она отодвинула свое кресло от стола и наклонилась, пока не увидела за перегородкой Кларка. Он застенчиво улыбнулся и помахал ей. Лоис закатила глаза.

И отправила ему короткий ответ:

_"Отлично, не считая того, что теперь мой домашний компьютер забит картинками с котиками. Мог бы спросить у него лично."_

Моментального ответа не последовало.

И только через два часа, когда Лоис вернулась с обеда, то обнаружила новый е-мейл в папке входящих.

_От кого: C.Kent@dplanet.net_  
Кому: L.Lane@dplanet.net  
Тема: Коннер  
Я не знаю, что ему сказать. 

Лоис нахмурилась, глядя на экран. Затем она вырвала из блокнота лист бумаги, написала ответ, смяла лист и прицелилась им в голову Кларка. Он угодил ему точно в нос и упал на стол перед ним. Кларк развернул его.

_"Начни с того, что просто скажешь "привет"._

***

Этой же ночью Лоис обучила Коннера основам взлома и проникновения, что, согласно ее словам, также было важно для поиска правды, справедливости и историй на первую полосу газет. Кажется, он все понял, а даже если нет, то не подал виду.

А еще он очень хорошо держал фонарик.

– Я тут подумал, – начал он.

– Посвети немного повыше, – Лоис махнула рукой. Он поднял фонарик так, чтобы свет попадал прямо в выдвижной ящик. – Продолжай.

– Джимми показал мне фотографию, – продолжил он. – С тобой и Суперменом. И тот снимок вас двоих в твоей квартире. Вы кажетесь... близкими.

– Если ты намекаешь на что-то, то ответ да, – кивнула Лоис. Она с торжествующим возгласом вытащила искомый документ и передала его Коннеру, чтобы тот взглянул.

Он едва наградил его взглядом.

– Тогда это означает, что ты моя мама? – спросил он, и Лоис неожиданно отступила назад, задев локтем что-то на столе. Какая-то дорогая безвкусная безделушка упала и разбилась, ударившись об пол. Зазвенела сигнализация.

Лоис схватила бумаги, Коннера и бросилась бежать.

Позже, когда они сидели на парковке за шесть кварталов от места происшествия, разложив бумаги и под защитой машины, она повернулась к нему.

– При всех нынешних условиях, я была бы твоей мачехой, – сообщила она. – Но я не являюсь ей, потому что мы не женаты с твоим отцом.

– Ладно, – улыбнулся он. У нее было подозрение, что ее слова прошли мимо его ушей. Она раздраженно вздохнула и попросила его передать ей документы. В конце концов, никому не станет хуже, если она позволит ему считать себя своей семьей. К тому же, видеть его улыбку было здорово.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, в четверг все пошло наперекосяк. Все четверги были такими.

Она стояла перед тем, что некогда было большим окном, пока пули не уничтожили его. Теперь в стекле зияли дыры, и ранний весенний воздух заставлял ее дрожать куда сильнее, чем окружившие их вооруженные охранники.

Коннер обнажил зубы, стиснул кулаки и встал перед ней, словно щит. Она не была уверена, пуленепробиваемый ли он, как Кларк, но не собиралась это выяснять. Лоис схватила его за локоть.

– Когда я велю прыгать, – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Прыгай. Без лишних вопросов.

Он не казался очень обрадованным этим, но все равно кивнул.

Охранники расступились, и к ним вышел Виктор Каприкорн, генеральный директор "Каприкорн Индастриз". Компания "Каприкорн Индастриз" была основана в Готэме, каким-то образом не обанкротилась и пережила встречу с двумя миллионами суперзлодеев или сколько их там шныряло по тем переулкам, а затем неожиданно переехала в Метрополис. Откровенно говоря, Лоис желала, чтобы ее владельца сожрал Киллер Крок.

Виктор медленно поаплодировал. Лоис захотелось врезать ему по лицу. Судя по тому, как сощурился Коннер, он испытывал схожее желание.

– Мисс Лейн, – ухмыльнувшись, обратился к ней Каприкорн. Он стал выглядеть чертовски непривлекательным. – Ваша легенда живет согласно ее имени.

– Не льсти мне, – огрызнулась Лоис. – Я достану тебя из-под земли.

– И именно туда вы и отправитесь, – заметил Виктор. Он снова хлопнул в ладоши, и охрана подняла оружие. Коннер дернулся вперед, но Лоис крепче схватила его за руку. – Ваш сторожевой пес очень забавный, но, очевидно, не очень умный. А вот вы кажетесь мне умной женщиной, мисс Лейн. Не сомневаюсь и в вашей храбрости. Отдайте мне файлы и поднимите руки вверх. Вы скажете всем, что между нами произошло недопонимание. Я ведь адекватный человек и не буду выдвигать против вас обвинений. И вас никто не будет преследовать. Лучше решить эту проблему лично. Может быть, вам придется сделать мне одно или два одолжения.

Лоис подняла диск с информацией двумя пальцами и задумчиво взглянула на него.

– Ты прав только в одном, – произнесла она. – Я очень храбрая.

Она прыгнула, и Коннер прыгнул следом за ней. Он схватил ее и крепко прижал к себе, пока они падали.

– Ты не сказала прыгай! – заявил он, обхватив ее сильными руками.

– Это такое выражение! – крикнула она в ответ. Лоис схватилась за него так крепко, что ему стало бы больно, если бы он не был настолько "супер". – Можешь уже начать лететь!

– Я не могу летать, – он уставился на нее, широко распахнув глаза.

– Тогда зачем ты прыгнул? – выкрикнула она, ударив его по плечу.

– Потому что ты мне так сказала! – ответил он. Он обнял ее, словно щит, явно планируя принять на себя удар при столкновении с землей. Лоис приходилось кричать, чтобы расслышать себя сквозь шум ветра.

– Кон, если бы я сказала тебе покончить жизнь самоубийством, ты бы...

Внезапно падение прекратилось. Хватка Кона ослабла, и перед глазами Лоис возникло колыхающееся море красной ткани. Она подняла взгляд и увидела голубые глаза цвета неба и идеальный локон на лбу.

– Супермен, – прошептал Коннер.

– Привет, – ответил Супермен. Его улыбка была нервной, но широкой и искренней. – Прошу прощение за столь запоздалое спасение.

– Все в порядке, – в благоговении ответил Коннер. Его глаза оглядывали каждую черточку лица Супермена, словно он не мог до конца поверить в реальность происходящего.

Само собой, Каприкорн испортил весь момент, приказав своим охранникам стрелять в Супермена. Кларк загородил их своими широкими плечами. Он нахмурился.

– Во что ты втянула Коннера? – спросил он у Лоис.

– Мне нравится журналистика, – возразил Коннер. – Бить кого-то в ней приходится куда чаще, чем я ожидал.

Кларк наградил Лоис мученическим взглядом. Лоис пожала плечами так, как могла, учитывая, что она висела прямо в воздухе между ними двумя.

– Ты его слышал, – ухмыльнулась она. Она обхватила Кларка за шею, и он только вздохнул, пролетев между небоскребами к открытому небу. Он задержался там на мгновение, и Коннер наконец оторвал взгляд от его лица, чтобы взглянуть на город.

Кларк опустил их на крышу и замер. Он казался неуверенным в себе.

– Должно быть, мне стоит разобраться с Каприкорном, – он ткнул большим пальцем через плечо. Затем уставился вниз и поерзал. В воздухе. Это смотрелось глупо. – Но... может быть, мы пообедаем после? Вместе? Сегодня вечером?

Лицо Коннера посветлело.

– Это было бы... – он замер, кашлянул и продолжил менее радостным тоном, поправив очки на носу. – Думаю, это было бы здорово.

Кларк просиял.

– Великолепно! – сказал он. Помявшись еще мгновение, он протянул руку. Она зависла в воздухе возле плеча Коннера, прежде чем он быстро похлопал по нему. Лоис закатила глаза.

– Эй, – она ухватила его за костюм. – А как же я?

– Не перед Коннером, – Кларк смутился, но все равно наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. – Это означает, что ты не отправишь меня спать на диван?

– Ох, милый, – она погладила его по щеке. – Конечно же нет. На диване спит Коннер, и там точно не хватит места на двоих.

_* “I’m starting to feel the aster”_ – фраза Робина в мультсериале "Юная Справедливость". Aster – грамматически неверное производное от disaster (катастрофа, нечто непоправимое), что означает противоположность чему-то плохому.


End file.
